Dark Savior
by Kasai-Terumi Black-Rose
Summary: When everyone turned their back on her, he helped her out just to use her


Kasai walked out of the hospital after being stuck there for eleven months. She had no recollection of what happened for her to end up there but she figured it had to do with Zabuza. She had no family to go back to and she had no home. She decided to run away to the Hidden Leaf Village. Kasai got to the village and ran into her old friend Kakashi Hatake the Copy ninja. He could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong Kasai?" Kakashi asked.

"Zabuza killed my family and burned my home down."

Kakashi pondered her predicament for a bit. "Well I know some people you could live with if you want. I'll even help you improve your jutsu."

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei but I don't think anyone would let me live with them due to Zabuza wanting to kill me."

Kakashi looked at her "well then Kasai you can live with me. I will protect you with my life." Kasai looks at Kakashi and starts crying.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei."

"Stop calling me that please Kasai. I am not your sensei I am your friend."

"Sorry, hey! I just realized won't people get the wrong idea if they see us walking around together? I mean you are the most sought after bachelor in the entire fire country."

"If they get the wrong idea then we may have to make their idea come true." Kakashi winked at Kakashi and Kakashi blushed. They went back to Kakashi's and caught up on what was new.

"Kakashi-sensei the Hokage wants to see us all right away including Kasai where ever she is." Naruto yelled.

"She is with me right now she had no where to go, and stop fucking calling me your sensei we are equals now." Kakashi replied. He took off his mask and kissed Kasai.

Kasai gasped. "Kakashi! If you want to date me then just say so."

Kakashi looked at her passionately. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Naruto thank you for getting everyone here. As you all know the Kazekage's second wedding is in five days and he wants all of you to be there to help with preparations."

Kakashi held Kasai's hand tightly and whispered in her ear, "are you okay with going?"

"I will be fine Kakashi" she replied and smiled at him.

"LEAVE KAKASHI ALONE!" Sakura screamed at Kasai.

"Sakura, them being together is not our problem, even though I have fallen for her and you love Kakashi." Sasuke explained.

"Exactly Sasuke, she is totally wrong for him just like we are wrong for each other."

"True but that doesn't mean that they need to be unhappy so that we can be happy Sakura."

"I love you Kasai, I don't want to lose you."

"I love you too Kakashi I don't want to lose you either, you mean the world to me."

"Kasai? It's me Gaara, please open up I need to talk to you." Gaara pleaded.

"Gaara why do you need to speak to my girlfriend?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"Kakashi it's fine if he tries anything I'll call for you okay?" Kasai assured him.

_I have succeeded with getting her to "talk" to me without him in the room. I will make her fall in love me and leave Kakashi. _Gaara thought triumphantly. Kasai opened the door and Kakashi left the room as Gaara entered.

"What is it Gaa..." Before she could finish asking the question Gaara had pushed her onto the bed and was kissing her and as he tried taking her clothes off she screamed. "KAKASHI! HELP ME!" Kakashi burst through the door and ripped Gaara away from Kasai then threw Gaara out of the room.

"Are you alright Kasai?" he checked her for injuries and saw the dark red marks on her neck, wrists, and ankles from Gaara and his sand. "Don't ever let anyone touch you in anyway but me okay?" Kasai agreed and he suggested they go for a walk to clear their heads.

"I have a plan Sasuke, I'm going to make her leave him by seducing him if you don't mind."

"Sakura, don't get involved, you should leave them be." Sasuke said growing impatient every time she went on about Kasai and Kakashi.

"Kasai wait for me outside I will be there in a minute I just need to get something."

"Okay Kakashi" she walks out as he tries to find the ring he hid in his things.

Sakura knocks on the door and enters before Kakashi can say anything."hi Kakashi-_sensei_."

"Sakura don't even think about it I am in love with Kasai and nothing you do or say will change that." Sakura frowns and walks over to him.

"Why do you love her? She is not worth your time, love, or affections."

"Sakura, and you thing you are worth them? I love her because she is unique, caring, loving, and not a slut like you." She looked offended at his remark. He smirked at her reaction.

"Kakashi-sensei why do you hate me?" Sakura whined.

"Because, Sakura you cheated on me with not only Gaara but also Sasuke, Itachi, Genma, and almost three quarters of the other guys in the village. Like I said you are a slut who should leave me and Kasai alone now fuck off and die." Kakashi said with a rising temper. He dragged her out of the room he shared with Kasai and went to find her.

"Kasai why do you love Kakashi so much? He is not worth your time, love, and affections. You deserve someone who will most likely not lose his life during a mission." Sasuke told Kasai.

"Sasuke he is not going to lose his life during a mission, I can't believe you would try to pull this stunt Sasuke, what you and I could have had is never going to happen so give up I love Kakashi so leave me alone about it or I will have to hurt you." Kasai explained.

"Fine but know this he still loves Sakura and she is in your guy's room right now with him and is seducing him." Sasuke explained and tried to comfort her while she cried.

"GET AWAY FROM KASAI!" Kakashi yelled when he saw Sasuke holding Kasai.

"Kakashi-sama, is it true? Do you still love Sakura?" Kasai asked in between sobs.

"W-who said that?" Kakashi asked while his face was turning red. "I-it's n-not t-true. I-I love you not her." She realized he was stuttering and cried harder.

"Kakashi why did you stutter if it isn't true? You're hurting her more by lying to her." Sasuke comforted Kasai and glared at Kakashi with an evil grin on his face.

"Kasai if I didn't love you I wouldn't have gotten you this," she watches as he pulls a box from his pocket. Kakashi walked over to Kasai, and got down on one knee. "Kasai Terumi will you marry me?" She gasped and cried.

"K-Kakashi, yes I will marry you." Kasai cried and threw her arms around Kakashi.

"Damn it! Mine and Sakura's plan to break you guy's up didn't work!" Sasuke said through gritted teeth. Kakashi got up and walked over to Sasuke.

"What did you just say Sasuke?" Kakashi said while giving Sasuke a piercing glare of his own.

"Kakashi behind you!" Kasai warned Kakashi of Sakura being behind him. He turned and got stabbed with a Kunei throwing knife. Kasai screamed in terror as she saw Kakashi fall. "Kakashi? KAKASHI! Don't die on me please!" Kasai heals Kakashi and holds him in her arms.

"K-Kasai? Thank you for saving me, I promised you I'd protect you with my life and I almost ended up losing my life had you not saved me." He pulls his mask down and kisses Kasai.

"I will always save you from dying no matter what I would drop everything just to help you. I love you too much to lose you to Sakura and Sasuke's own stupidities." She kisses Kakashi again. He smiled and she carried him back to their room and stayed beside him until he woke up. "Hey Kakashi-sama, how are you feeling?" Kasai asked while holding his hand.

"How did I get back here? I'm good Kasai-chan." he smiled at her.

"I carried you back here from outside and that's good to hear that you're okay. Oh and dinner is ready. Naruto promised that Sakura and Sasuke won't hurt you or I anymore."

"Okay and I will have to thank him for making that promise but Gaara, I mean the Kazekage will probably try to take you from me again." Kakashi said.

"Well, we will have to make sure he won't be able to won't we?" Kasai commented.

"How... oh do you mean what I think you mean?"

"Up to you to decide Kakashi-sama."

Gaara sat at the table planning a way to break up Kakashi and Kasai when Sakura walked in.

"Gaara will you help me break Kakashi and Kasai up please?" Sakura asked him pleadingly.

"I was just thinking of a way to break them up before you walked in. I need you to distract Kakashi while I "talk" to Kasai okay?"

"Okay Gaara!" she gave him a hug and kissed him on the lips before leaving.

_What was that girl thinking I love Kasai not her, but if that's true then why did my heart start pounding after she kissed me?_ Gaara thought confused.

_Oh my god, I just kissed my ex and I liked it! What was I thinking I love Kakashi and Sasuke not Gaara._

"Kakashi it's Sakura I need to talk to you about what happened earlier. I mean I was stupid to do that please come talk to me." Sakura asked pleadingly.

"Fine but if you try anything I will be pissed at you okay?"

"Okay!" Sakura says happily. Kakashi sighed and walked out of the room leaving Kasai to her thoughts and trailed after Sakura.

There was a knock on the door that made Kasai jump. _There's no way Kakashi would be back already I mean he just left. I wonder who it is. _She opened the door to find Gaara standing there looking smug as usual. "What do you want Gaara?" Kasai said after sighing.

"Nothing, I just want to talk to you, that's all. Is that okay?" Gaara asked with sadness in his eyes.

I guess so I mean it's not like Kakashi is here to talk to so yeah we can talk."

"Thanks." Gaara said as he walked into the room. Kasai closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed.

"Gaara what's wrong? You seem extremely depressed. Is it something I can help you with?" Kasai asked with increasing worry.

"My fiancé died an hour ago and the wedding is supposed to be tonight I have no idea what to do. If I could find someone to marry before tonight it would be fine but I can't find anyone who'd marry me." Gaara exclaimed before starting to cry.

"There, there Gaara, I'm sorry about you're fiancé it must be difficult to deal with I mean if I ever lost Kakashi I would try to find someone to be with but I think the only people I would find are you and Sasuke. I have the feeling Sakura is telling Kakashi something to try to get him to leave me so I guess if he does I will marry you if you want Gaara." Kasai said to her friend.

"Really?"

"Yes I would Gaara."

"Kakashi I'm so sorry for my actions earlier they were unacceptable I never should have done that please forgive me." Sakura begged. Kakashi pushed her against a tree and kissed her passionately.

"I forgive you Sakura, I never loved Kasai I was using her to make you jealous." Kakashi told the love of his life.

"Why stop me earlier when I tried seducing you though?" sakura whined.

"I was playing hard to get. I am sorry for the way I acted and for what I called you. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes."


End file.
